Spencer, You're Needed Infinitely
by xMissWhitneyBexx
Summary: The sequel to Spencer You're Needed Forever. JJ and Spencer have to deal with the new challenges which come their way and JJ's life is spinning once again when a young blonde girl knocks on their door. *Follows from SYNF so read that first!*
1. Chapter 1

**The sequel to Spencer You're Needed Forever. JJ and Spencer have to deal with the new challenges which come their way and JJ's life is spinning once again when a young blonde girl knocks on their door. *Follows from SYNF so read that first!***

 **I just want to thank everyone who has been here from the start. You allowed me to be able to produce this fourth instalment in the series so I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

JJ breathed out, her breath hitching in her throat as the spitting image of her deceased sister stood in front of her, as real as the small pinches the blonde was currently inflicting subtly on her forearm.

"Ch-Chloe?" JJ asked. "Wh-What are you doing here? Why aren't you at Lizzy and Terry's?"

Chloe blushed. "I actually attend college here now. Well, I finished my degree."

"Why don't you come in, it's cold out." JJ sighed, letting Chloe in. "It's been too long, Chloe."

Chloe nodded, slipping her jacket off. "I don't think we've seen each other since I was eight and went to live with Aunt Elizabeth. She's okay if you're wondering. Her and Uncle Terrence adore having me around since they couldn't have kids...

"I need to give that sister of mine a call sometime," JJ said, suddenly feeling guilty for losing contact with her elder sister.

There was a year and a half age gap between Rosaline and Elizabeth but Rosaline and JJ were always closer than the youngest sibling was to the middle child.

The age gap didn't help.

"Oh, Chloe, meet my husband, Dr Spencer Reid."

Spencer blushed, getting up to shake the young woman's hand with a bright smile.

"Nice to meet you," he said, glancing at JJ in confusion.

"Honey, meet my niece, Chloe."

Spencer's eyes widened in realisation and he shook Chloe's hand again, more confidently. "JJ's spoken about you a lot."

Chloe chuckled. "I doubt it, I bet you never even knew about me."

"I do," Spencer admitted. "It was briefly a while ago but I do know about you. Why don't we serve you something?"

"Oh, yes. We're being terrible hosts..." JJ mumbled, heading to the kitchen as Spencer and Chloe followed. "Have you spoken to Meme?"

Chloe nodded brightly. "Yes, I can't wait to stop by hers and see her again. As well as meet her new beau."

Spencer chuckled. "Father Kerry - I mean _Thomas_ is a great man. Very wise."

JJ's hand shook as she poured them each a glass of lemonade. Her mind flashed with images of her sister in the bathtub, her wrists slit from the razor she used of their father's.

Now the replica of her said sister stood behind her, conversing with her husband and talking about what she studied at college.

 _"You think I'm a badass?"_ A young JJ asked.

 _"I think you're the baddest of asses and that came out wrong!" R_ osaline replied, making them both giggle.

"JJ?"

She gasped, realising that she was overfilling the last glass, her husband immediately taking over.

"Are you okay, Aunt Jennifer?" Chloe asked.

JJ turned to her, her eyes wide. "Y-Yes."

The last time she saw that face was with the eyes so dilated, unable to come back from the horrific trauma death had caused.

Tears filled the blonde's eyes causing her niece to frown and slip her coat on.

"I should leave-"

"No!" JJ gasped out.

Chloe shook her head. "I know I look _exactly_ like her. My mom... Aunt Lizzie tells me that every single day." She whispered, tears pooling her eyes. "I just thought it would be nice to see you, you know? We barely call each other and I figured since I was around-"

"I'm so sorry, Chloe..." JJ breathed out. "I-I want to stay in touch but as Lizzie said, you look just like her and it brings me back to that fateful day..."

"That she took her own life?" Chloe asked, a pang of bitterness laced in her words. "And left me an orphan?"

JJ immediately shook her head. "No, you're not an orphan, Chloe! Did Lizzie tell you-"

"She said my father didn't want anything to do with me so he is as good as dead to me." Chloe set her jaw.

JJ blinked. "Y-Your father... He wanted you Chloe but they were just kids when they had you. He and your mom only were together for a couple of months."

Chloe sighed. "I want answers, Aunt Jennifer. About who I am. I came to you because Aunt Lizzie refuses to tell me - it's too painful for her but you... you and my mom were close."

A sound of a baby crying broke their conversation and they all glanced towards the stairs.

"I've got that," said Spencer, quickly leaving.

The sound made Chloe smile softly. "Aunt Lizzie did say that you had a baby. We saw your Facebook posts. Four kids, huh?"

JJ nodded, a small smile gracing her lips too as she wiped her tears. "Henry, James, Alexandria and Wilhelmina."

"Did you realise that your sons have the same amount of letters in their names as well as your daughters?" Chloe asked.

"I never thought of that. You're right. The boys have five and the girls have ten." JJ beamed. "Hey, where are you staying? It's late."

Chloe looked downwards to where her duffel bag lay on the floor beside her feet.

"Well, about that... I was going to stay at Meme's. My lease's up." She blushed.

"Stay. Spence can drop you off tomorrow morning, if you'd like." JJ found herself saying with confidence. "Maybe having you around can help me find some answers too."

Chloe nodded slowly. "Thanks. I'll take the couch-"

"We have a guest room. It's Meme's but she's obviously at her own place so she won't mind if you sleep there for now." JJ smiled. "After we have a drink and you tell us some more about your new degree, I'll let you head upstairs to rest. You must be hungry!"

Her maternal instincts came rushing through for her niece as she dug around the fridge through dozens of homemade meals that they had taken in from the funeral wake.

"That's a lot of food," said Chloe.

"Yeah, uh... Spence's father sadly passed away. We got a lot from the wake today..." JJ replied.

Chloe gasped, looking towards the staircase where Spencer had disappeared up not long ago. "I'm so sorry. Maybe I should head to Meme's tonight, I don't want to impose-"

"You're not. Honestly." JJ smiled. "He's getting through it but he'd never deny family away."

"The man doesn't know me and I'm family?" Chloe asked, surprised.

"Through me, you're his niece. His first one at that," JJ said, shrugging. "He wants to get to know you too. Only if you want?"

Chloe sighed. "I had one purpose - to find out about my parents but if that means gaining a family, I won't turn that offer away."

"Okay." JJ nodded. "I can't wait to help you find those answers."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry for the long delay! We have finally returned and what about that season ending, guys?! Jeid for life, haha. Sorry, this is short. Sort of a filler!**

* * *

"So, you know who my dad is?" Chloe asked the morning after.

Spencer had gone to Rossi's, something about Rossi getting engaged to Krystall, a former flame. He and the guys were celebrating before Rossi would introduce his fiancée to everyone.

He'd also stop by Jasmine's and find out what happened to James' Mr Duck as well as see how she was doing.

"Yes, I do," JJ replied, pouring Chloe some orange juice.

She watched as Midas sniffed Chloe's legs in excitement. She was about to tell the dog to calm down but Chloe grinned, bending down to scratch his ears.

"Aunt Lizzie never wanted a pet," she said.

"She's allergic if I remember correctly," JJ replied.

Chloe nodded sadly. "Can you tell me about him? My dad, I mean?"

"I, uh, hadn't seen him since I was a kid until a case where we grew up," JJ admitted, sitting down. "He's single with a teenage daughter, about eighteen."

"A half-sister..." Chloe breathed out.

"I'm sorry, I didn't keep in touch with him. I know where he lives though and I could get a friend to get me his number. I was hoping to forget Pensylvania but we may need to visit it someday so you can know where..."

Chloe stood up and placed her dishes in the sink, turning to see JJ stand up.

"I've got those-"

"No, I have," Chloe smiled. "I'm pulling my weight, Aunt Jennifer. Oh, I hope you don't mind, I called Meme here."

JJ smiled. "It's fine."

"So, did you watch the game last evening?"

JJ frowned. "No."

"Oh! Right! Sorry! I totally forgot. I streamed it on my phone. Well, our team won."

"'Our' team?"

Chloe blushed. "Aunt Lizzie told me your favourite team. It became my favourite team."

"Oh," JJ said softly. "Well, we should watch the replay."

"We should."

...

"Henry will be off from school soon, won't he?" Sandy asked, sipping her tea.

"Yes, why?" JJ asked.

"I hope you don't mind but Will's sister called... Said she wanted to see Henry and have him get to know their side more," Sandy replied.

JJ didn't know what to say other than why she wasn't called in the first place. Maybe it was because the man told his family about the breakdown of their marriage before he died and she moved on.

"Maybe taking him to New Orleans would do him good," Sandy continued. "His mother should see her grandson."

JJ slowly nodded. "I don't have the time to, Mom. I do feel guilty for letting years go by since he's seen them."

"How about I take him? Gives you a chance to have a breather with Willow and the twins."

"I don't know," JJ said, shrugging. "I also need to take Chloe to Pensylvania."

Sandy frowned. "Why?"

"To meet her dad."

"It's too soon-"

"Twenty-one years is a long time," JJ told her mother. "Chloe needs this. She needs to know that Tom didn't abandon her. She also needs to meet her half-sister."

"Have you spoken to her about that?"

JJ gave her mother a nod, sipping her own drink. "I have. Briefly, though." She paused. "Take Henry to New Orleans. I will take Chloe home with Willow and Spence can stay with the twins."

"You've got this planned out," Sandy stated.

"Well, I have questions too, Mom." JJ swallowed deeply. "About Chloe and Ros."

"Well, it's time to get those answers," Sandy said. "Now, where's that first granddaughter of mine?"

JJ chuckled. "She's playing with the kids. She's really good with them."

"Then let's join them, love."


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been a while, I know. Uni life got in the way and the chapters are shorter, but once I get back into the swing of things, they'll be longer! Enjoy the next chapter and it's official, I'm back.**

* * *

"Just like her," JJ muttered to herself that night. "She looks just like her."

Spencer peeked his head through the door to the en-suite. "Is that a bad thing or a good thing?"

"I don't know. I'm glad she's here though," JJ replied, pulling her hair from its hair tie.

"She seems great. A hit with the kids - they're happy they've got a big cousin," Spencer told her.

JJ chuckled, nodding. "I was thinking that my mom could take Henry with New Orleans and I could go to Pensylvania," JJ said. "With Chloe and Willow."

"She wants to meet her father?"

"I think it has been long overdue," JJ said, frowning a little. "I called him earlier and he was so excited, but nervous. Nervous because of Chelsea - especially what she went through with that case we had a while back. They've only just got into a new normal and he wants to quickly disturb that with Chloe so they can work on their relationship, the three of them."

Spencer finally joined her in bed. "That seems like a good idea. Hopefully, they will all get along."

"What about Henry going to see Will's family?"

Spencer kissed her softly. "They're his family too, Jennifer," he said softly. "I know you think things might be awkward since you've moved on with three kids after that and with Will being dead, but this is helping Henry."

"You're right," she said. "I'll confirm things with my mom."

"Good."

She kissed him, giving him a grateful smile before getting out of bed. "I'm just getting a glass of water. Can you check on the kids for me? I know James is running a little fever, but I was told not to worry too much. Just in case, double-"

"I've got it," Spencer said, smiling a little.

She blew him a kiss, heading downstairs into the kitchen to see that the lights were already on. Curiously, she entered the kitchen and saw Chloe crying as she was sat at the counter island.

"Chloe?"

Chloe jumped, wiping her tears as she said, "Oh, Aunt Jen - I didn't see you there. I was just..."

"You can tell me anything, you know?" JJ told her, sitting beside her and handing her a proper tissue.

Chloe gave her a meek smile. "Adulthood is hard," she said softly. "I expected my mother to be here with me."

"Well, you've got me, Meme, Spence... hopefully, your father. He's so excited to meet you, sweetheart," JJ replied.

"Will I have to live with him?"

"You can live wherever you want and do whatever you want, Chloe. No one will force you to do anything you don't want to do or are not ready to do."

Chloe gave her a smile. "This is all overwhelming."

"It is for me too, Chloe. I never expected for you to turn up at my door without warning," JJ teased her. "Nearly gave me heart failure, but you're perfect my love."

Chloe leant over, giving her a tight side hug. Before she could speak, Spencer came running down the stairs with James limp in his arms.

"He's not breathing properly!" He cried out, making the women spring apart and the older blonde rush to her young son's side. "I... I-"

"Spencer, breathe with me," Chloe told him as they laid James on the phone and she dialled 911.

Spencer calmed his worries as he and JJ got to work, checking James' pulse and the like.

"I've called the emergency services, they'll stay on the line," Chloe said. "ETA is 15 minutes."

"We need to take him," JJ told her husband.

"I'll stay with the kids," Chloe quickly offered. "I'm good with babies and they like me."

Spencer nodded. "I'll call Garcia and Sandy just in case."

JJ agreed. "Alexandria is a little tough and will test your patience. Henry does his own thing so he won't give you any trouble, but Willow wakes up every other hour-"

"I've got this. Just go."

The last thing Chloe saw as she stood by the door was her aunt and her husband driving down the darkened street.

The girl's tears returned, this time filled with worry for her little cousin.


End file.
